pokemonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Leavanny Asha
Swadloon Asha to szósty Pokémon Asha złapany w regionie Unova. Historia thumb|left|SewaddleKiedy Ash, Cilan i Iris idą przez Las Pinwheel, dziki Sewaddle atakuje Pikachu. Ash chce go złapać, ale Sewaddle Strzałem Siecią atakuje Asha. Gdy Ash się wyplątał, Sewaddle uciekł, więc Ash zaczął go szukać. Bohaterowie weszli na duże drzewo i spotkali Burgha. Sewaddle znów się pojawił, ale tym razem atakował Asha i wskoczył na ramię Burgha, a ten ujawnił, że Sewaddle towarzyszył mu przez las, chociaż nie był to jego Pokémon. Burgh pokazał jak zaprzyjaźnić się z Sewaddle, czyli dotknąć go czołem, lecz Ashowi nie udało się z nim zaprzyjaźnić. Potem Sewaddle zaczął płakać, ponieważ był głodny. Gdy jadł, dwa dzikie Woobaty zaczepiły go. Ash, próbując uratować Sewaddle, przyjął na siebie ataki. Sewaddle razem z Pikachu pokonali Woobaty. thumb|Sewaddle śpi Następnego dnia Sewaddle obudził się na Patracie, który chciał uleczyć innego Patrata. Burgh go uleczył. Tym czasem Sewaddle przyczepił się do Deerlinga, Strzałem Siecią trafił w Asha, by się uratować, ale wpadł do wody. Ash go chciał uratować, ale mu się nie udało i Leavanny Burgha uratował ich obu. Za uratowanie Sewaddle polubił Asha i dał się złapać. Później, przy Centrum Pokémon, Ash wypuścił Sewaddle'a z Poké Balla i udało mu się dotknąć go czołem. W odcinku [[BW019|''A Connoisseur's Revenge!]], Ash chciał, żeby jego Sewaddle był zbadany przez Konesera i dzięki temu będzie wiedział, w jaki sposób żyć z nim w zgodzie. Pokazał go Koneserce o imieniu Burgundy. Potwierdziła, że jego zdolność to Rój, uważała, że to zła zdolność, gdyż myślała, że Ash będzie lepiej trenował z Sewaddle i jego zdolnością będzie Chlorofil. Kiedy powiedział, żeby Ash go zastąpił, Sewaddle zaatakował ją Strzałem Siecią z gniewu. Sewaddle został wysłany do Profesor Juniper w zamian za Pidove w odcinku [[BW021|''The Lost World of Gothitelle!]]. W odcinku [[BW023|''Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!]], został zabrany przeciwko Burghowi, gdzie walczył i pokonał Dwebble'a. Później, podczas walki z Whirlipede'em, Sewaddle przekształcił się w Swadloona i w tym procesie nauczył się Kuli Energii. Jednak przegrał z Leavanny po uderzeniu przez Burzę Liści i Hiper Promień. Ruchy |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 184, 32); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Strzał Siecią | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 184, 32); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|[[BW018|''Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!]] |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Ostry Liść | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|[[BW018|''Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!]] |- | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 184, 32); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|Robacze Gryzienie | align="center" style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(168, 184, 32); background-position: initial initial; background-repeat: initial initial; "|[[BW018|''Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|Akcja | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(168, 168, 120); "|[[BW018|''Sewaddle and Burgh in Pinwheel Forest!]] |- | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|Kula Energii | style="background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; text-align: center; background-color: rgb(120, 200, 80); "|[[BW023|''Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!]] |} Kategoria:Pokémony Asha